


Crusader Mukuro (title pending)

by ConsernedSpaceChild



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Altered fates, Crossover, Dio Brando Being Dio Brando, Dio Brando Being an Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Gen, JJBA x DR, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders (1993 OVA), JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Spoilers, Jojo x DR, Minor Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Minor Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol/Jean Pierre Polnareff, Mukuro Redemtion, Mukuro joins the crusaders lol, New Stand Users, Part 3 Dio Brando | DIO, Remnant Chiaki go brrr, WE GET MORE FLESHBUD APPERANCES WOAH, junko and dio.... oh god, oh fuck oh shit oh fuck, rubber soul is fucked lol, some may life some may die idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/pseuds/ConsernedSpaceChild
Summary: After a battle goes sour, Mukuro Ikusaba who was supposed to kill off the crusaders ended up with her being held as a captive.Even worst when the Ultimate Despair is working with Dio, who knows what could happen.With addition of Junko's despair video, and a few fleshbuds, the crusader's little trip ends up more chaotic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Super High School Level Despair

**Author's Note:**

> and we starting with a beat down.

"I still have my pride! I-I can't just rat out my own side!" Rubber Soul muttered, of course after falling, almost drowning, and Jotaro beating the shit out of him.

“I see… Well, that's honorable.” Jotaro raising a fist at him, threatening to punch him once again.

In a panic he answered the question Jotaro had asked before, ‘what other stand users would they have to counter.’

“I-I remember now! Death, The Empress, The Hanged Man, and The Emperor are the four that will come after you!”

“And their abilities?”

“I don’t know.. R-Really! I really don’t know! Stand users don’t show others their powers, it’d expose their weaknesses if they do! B-But there is some witch who told Dio about Stands… H-Her son is among the four! H-His name is J. Gel, he has two right hands, his card is the Hanged Man, the one who killed Polnareff’s sister. I only hear rumors, but his abilities have to do with mirrors… E-EIther way, Polnareff has no chance of winning! ” Rubber Soul stated. “B-But! T-That’s just from D-Dio’s side!”

“Hm…?” Jotaro stared at him, he was confused as well… What did he even mean by that.

“I-I don’t know what their abilities or stands are… T-They’re not even named after tarots. I only know titles…”

“And what are their titles…?” Jotaro asked, still having his fist up.

“T-The Super High School Level M-Musician, Pianist, P-Pop Sensation… As well as the Super High School Level Killer and J-Junko’s sister…”

“What…?”

“I-I don’t get them also! B-But there that’s all I know!”

Before Jotaro could ask another question, Rubber Soul smiled.

“I just realized, Jotaro… But it looks like the goddess of fortune is still on my side! See that drain? There are a lot of crayfish around it… Take a good look!”

Jotaro diverted his view to the drain, there were crayfish around it the bolts soon broke, Yellow Tempress was coming out of the hole we’re the bolts were soon grabbing onto Jotaro and forcing him against the wall.

“That little drain is connected to the manhole that is near me! It seems what I told you about the man with two right hands and all the others will mean nothing! Oh, the money I’ll get just by a few minute’s of fighting! I’LL TURN YOU INTO JAM YOU BALL-LESS LITTLE DICK!” Rubber Soul taunted.

“Good Grief… Haven’t you realized you're lucky until just now? Before you only suffered a broken nose. That was the only time you were considered lucky.” Jotaro said as Star Platinum punched the water drain causing it to overflow and forcing Rubber Soul to the sky. Soon landing into the water only to be grabbed by Jotaro.

“I-I was only kidding! I d-didn’t mean anything by it! W-Why did you take it personally? Y-You’re not thinking of attacking me again, I’m already an injured man, My nose is broken and my jaw may need to be wired…” Rubber Soul said pleading for his own life.

“I could ask you about who this Junko is, but… You’re too pathetic, to even speak anymore.” Jotaro stated, soon ora-rushing Rubber Soul.

-train time-

Soon Jotaro got onto the train with the others.

“So we’re finally heading to india.” Polnareff said staring out the train window. “So the man with the two right hands is named J. Geil…”  
Jotaro nodded only to add on to what Polnareff said.

“He did mention a few other stand users… He didn’t know their names nor stands… Only titles, like the Super High School Level Musician, or Pianist. There was even a killer one.” Jotaro muttered.

“Those titles see familiar to me... “ Kakyoin interrupted. Soon the Crusaders diverted their attention to him. “I recall hearing the news about a attempted attempt to cause a mass suicide at a school. Well one of the programs for it. Looking into myself, I learned about the school called Hope’s Peak High School, a school for people who was the absolute best at what they do. The mass suicide’s came from one of the extension programs, which was the Reserve Course.”

“Did it say something about a Junko? Maybe this connects to this sister we heard about from Jotaro.” Polnareff asked.

“It didn’t state names of who was behind it. Only stating a woman who called herself the Super High School Level Despair…”

“Could she be working with Dio?” Avdol asked.

“Who knows…” Kakyoin responded.

As the gang talked someone was sitting in the seat behind them, fiddling with an army knife. Short black hair with a white shirt with a skirt.

Soon the topic changed to Kakyoin asking Jotaro for one of his cherries. Considering it'd be a perfect moment to attack, Mukuro turned around getting onto her seat and stabbing Polnareff in the head, Only for her to only stab his hair.

"Eh?" Polnareff turned, only soon noticing the others freaked out expressions and the fact that a girl was stabbing his hair. In response Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot and attacked Mukuro on sight.

Mukuro used her army knife and blocked what she could, it was clear she had a stand, they didn't know what it was.

"I won't allow you to move any further! For the name of Lord Dio and my sister, Junko Enoshima!" Mukuro stated.

Junko... Was this Junko's sister?


	2. Soldier in Captivity - Mukuro Ikusaba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captivity go brrr

~ Egypt, 1985 ~

~ 2 years before Stardust Crusaders ~

"HURRY MUKURO!" A strawberry blond haired girl yelled, her boots on the beautiful pathway leading to a mansion.

Junko Enoshima was her name. Following right behind her was her older sister, Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Sorry Junko..." Mukuro mumbled.

"Now then... This better be the right place." Junko muttered looking at a photo with the mansion as well as a address written on the back of it. "Whoever was stupid enough to drop this I gotta thank them!"

Junko pulled out a tiny notebook and started writing in it.

“As the two sisters of despair approached the mansion, only having a photo and address, they had no idea what was coming. But with Mukuro's bronze, and Junko's brains and beauty, we would be able to take whoever in there down. Neheheh" Junko wrote and narrated. "Come on smelly!"

Mukuro nodded and followed Junko as they went into the mansion.

~Back to your regularly scheduled program.~

"Junko... Then that means-" Avdol muttered

“OH MY GOD!" Soon followed by Joseph yelling.

Mukuro leaped in for another attack on Polnareff attracting everyone on the train to stare in fear of their lives.

"Jean Pierre Polnareff, you joined those idiots, and now I'm being stopped... WHICH PISSES ME OFF!" Mukuro grabbed another knife, charging at Polnareff once again.

Though it got countered the amount of knifes and swords being clashed around. Polnareff was a good swordsman, especially with Silver Chariot. Mukuro as well was a strong fighter, Especially with flinging her knives around. Mukuro managed to slice Polnareff, giving him a scar on his chest, as well as ripping his shirt. (Not really but aaaa). Polnareff fell back due to the attack, holding the freshly made scar.

"Once I finish you, the rest of you are nex-ACK-" Mukuro muttered, beforing being grabbed by Hermit Purple. “W-What the hell?!”

“It looks like Mr Joestar caught you while you were distracted!” Kakyoin taunted.

“Hmm… you think so?” Mukuro mumbled.

Grinning, she raised her leg high enough to get it around Hermit Purple, soon forcing her leg down and Joseph falling, then quickly using her limited movement to break Hermit Purple’s vine and allowing her to escape.

Hermit Purple was wrapped around Mukuro’s arms and chest so she was easily able to raise her leg and force the vine down so she could escape it. The crusaders were shocked, they didn’t even know what her stand was but she pulled this off?!

Mukuro started heading to the front of the train, forcing anyone out of her way, and even throwing innocents at the crusaders as they chased her down. Once reaching the head of the train she grabbed the conductor and held a knife to his neck threating to kill him if he sped the train up. She knew there would be a turn coming, and with enough speed she would be able to cause a crash.

The conductor denied her request threating to call the cops, but that shortly ended up with Mukuro slicing his neck and throwing him out the window (and breaking it). Mukuro started speeding up the train.

“The train, it’s speeding up Mister Joestar!” Avdol alarmed the others.

“What the hell is she even doing?!” Polnareff yelled in response.

“The train… She’s planning to crash it and get us all killed!” Kakyoin concluded.

“Yare yare daze…” Jotaro grumbled

The crusaders soon reached where Mukuro was, they were about to hit a turn. Everyone on the train was afraid, not sure if they could make it out alive or not.

“What the hell?! You’re willing to risk your own life, to get us as well as innocents killed?!” Polnareff yelled at Mukuro.

“This may perhaps be my suicide but as the Super High School Level Soldier, sacrifices have to be made. All in the name of my sister Junko Enoshima and Lord Dio. NO MATTER THE COST!” Mukuro declared. She was willing to get herself killed just to get the crusaders killed. “Besides the despair my sister will have over my dead corpse, it will be wonderful for her…”

The train kept coming closer and closer, at this point it’s quickly becoming damn right impossible to stop now.

“Say goodbye, maybe we’ll meet in anoth-!” Mukuro stated before being tied up by Hierophant Green. This time making sure to cover her entire body we’re down right escape is impossible.

“Our last resort right now is to get our stands to help stop the train.” Avdol stated.

“Yeah about that, we’re getting painfully close, it’s best we jump out now! And use our stands to help break our falls!” Polnareff countered.

“Give me a damn break.” Jotaro grumbled going to the conductors seat and looking at the controls. Until…

“It’s too late Jotaro…”

“?!”

The train hit the curve, due to the speed it couldn't turn in time, and went off the track at this point everyone got under their seats or tables or trying to find places to stay safe. Same with the crusaders.

Eventually the train crashed in a field, a fire had started as well, animals running away at the initial crash. It took awhile for police to find the crash cite.

The crusaders managed to make it out as long with a few injuries, same with Mukuro, who was still tied up by Hierophant. The crusaders decided to walk the rest there as the next location wasn’t very far. They reluctantly took Mukuro, still having her tied up.

“So what do we do with her?” Avdol asked.

“I say we just give her a beatdown like the other enemies we had to fight. Even if she is a girl there shouldn’t be an acceptation!” Polnareff recommended.

“Hmm… we could use her to fish out information about this Junko girl as well as Dio!” Kakyoin also recommended.

“Either way having her running around is not the best idea, she could potentially cause more harm to us or the others.” Joseph stated.

“Well we have to do something about this annoying bitch.” Jotaro grumbled.

“I can hear you, you know!” Mukuro yelled.

“But having someone to give us information could be a good idea, even a captive.” Joseph said.

“But won’t that bring us more trouble?” Avdol asked.

“It might but it should be our best course of action as of any option even beating her up, leaving her, or even keeping her as a captive. No matter what our options are it might bring us more trouble.” Joseph answered.

“You hear that? You’re stuck with us!” Polnareff chuckled.

“Can I at least have a right to walk?” Mukuro asked.

“Perhaps, just give us your weapons first.” Joseph answered her.

Mukuro grumbled and accepted the offer. Kakyoin freed her of Hierophant, and Mukuro gave Joseph her weapons as well as any other weapons she had on her.

Despite being freed she was forced to have Hermit Purple around her wrist to assure she wouldn’t run off or grab her weapons.

“What’s your name anyways? If you’re staying with us then one would be nice…” Polnareff asked.

“How many demands do you want from me…” Mukuro muttered.

“A name would be nice.” Avdol added on to Polnareff.

Mukuro sighed knowing she couldn’t get out of this and at this point for escape she’d have to gain their trust.

“Fine, if you really want to know.”

**“My name is Mukuro Ikusaba.”**


	3. Musical Misery - Sayaka, Kaede, Ibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music is deadly.
> 
> Suicide TW//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTS-
> 
> So sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy, I hope to improve later on the line.

The group reached India. Their force course of action was who the hell was going to look over Mukuro. After ideas being thrown around they settled for taking turns with Avdol and Joseph looking over her, then Kakyoin and Jotaro, then Polnareff, and repeat. With every few hours they'd switch.

"Now that we got that handled, shall we find the man with the two right hands?" Polnareff asked.

"It is best we find a hotel first, then we find the two right handed man." Avdol responded.

Polnareff groaned, he wanted to find his sisters killer as soon as possible. The gang found a hotel, and rented 3 rooms, with Joseph, Avdol, and Mukuro sharing one, Kakyoin and Jotaro sharing one, and one for Polnareff. (They would force Mukuro to be with Polnareff but they don't wanna risk her escaping. As the gang we're resting for and bit and tending to injuries, and Mukuro being sent to Kakyoin and Jotaro because it was their turn now.

Doing whatever The three suddenly heard music, and decided to investigate. Leaving the hotel and following the music they found a concert. Odd that it was in the middle of the day, and it was in the middle of the street of all things, but people we're surrounding it. Cheering on the three girls on stage.

"Dance! Dance! Dance into the day until nightfall! **Dance until you drop dead** on the dance floor!" Sang a blue haired girl.

"Be sure to **stay safe!** You never know what could happen!" Said blonde haired girl holding a pink piano guitar.

" **BLAST YOUR EARDRUMS** OFF!" Yelled a black haired girl with many colors in her hair, strumming a guitar. 

"Good grief. Can't they be quieter...?" Jotaro groaned. 

Mukuro hid a smirk she knew who those girls was, and she just allowed the show to go on without saying a word.

As the three began walking back, Kakyoin stayed behind.

"Hey Kakyoin, you coming?" Jotaro asked.

"I'll catch up Jotaro." Kakyoin responded walking to the concert. 

Kakyoin soon walking into the croud of screams and falling onto the ground suddenly caught him off guard as people started to stab themselves or find alt ways to kill themselves, with the addition of people dropping due to exhaustion, or their ears bleeding. Kakyoin stepped back, in shock and disgust. As he was going to get the others he heard soft melodies, followed by piano and a guitar he couldn't turn away from. Kakyoin soon started walking closer and closer. As the music was forcing his body to move. 

"Be free of worry... Free of them... Let the thoughts of your friends fade away, listen to the music it shall free you." The blue haired girl sang, turning and winking to the blond haired girl, signalling something to her then continued singing as the blonde haired one played their piano guitar.

**"Be free of your worries and fear, find a nearby knife and allow yourself to be free of worry. Stab it into your chest and join the sky Kakyoin~! But be sure to do it in front of us!"**

Kakyoin fell, as his pupils became piano notes, he got up and went to a nearby restaurant, stealing a sharp knife from the table and went back to the girls. The girls smiled, knowing their plan would work.

"Join the sky..." Kakyoin muttered. "J-Join the sky..."

"Yes! Yes! Just stab your chest and join the sky!"

Kakyoin closed his eyes and smiled, pointing the knife to himself and pointed it to his chest right were his heart was. Muttering a final 'join the sky' but before he managed to stab himself...

**"ORA!"**

It was Jotaro!

"Kakyoin, what the hell!?"

Mukuro was right behind Jotaro.

Kakyoin stared at the knife, then at Jotaro and Mukuro.

"Take care of them Ibuki." The blue haired girl said.

Jotaro soon quickly found out who we're the enemies here, and went in for a ora rush on Ibuki until...

"TIME TO ROCK OUT! Ibuki yelled strumming her guitar, with Jotaro suddenly being pushed back? "GRAB THE RED HAIRED ONE KAEDE AND SAYAKA!" She'd yell.

The other two grabbed Kakyoin and dragged him on stage, as Ibuki kept playing her guitar, causing more and more sound waves.

"The musical trio will easily eliminate you and Kakyoin easily, their songs are like a elegant death song!" Mukuro said.

Jotaro suddenly getting a idea grabbed Mukuro with Star Plat and threw her at Ibuki, causing the two to fall Jotaro started rushing to Kaede and Sayaka, Sayaka holding Kakyoin singing to him as Kaede playing her piano guitar at him. Kakyoin was sweating, his emotions were a mix of happy, sad, anger, just a mix of emotions. Still having a creepy smile. Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, and punched Sayaka forcing her to drop Kakyoin. Kaede bashed Jotaro's head from behind with her piano, it gave him a sudden headache he still kept fighting.

"Ah Mukuro! What are you doing here!?" Ibuki asked.

"Just captive things..." Mukuro got up and offered Ibuki a hand.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be free once we defeated them!" Ibuki smiled, taking Mukuro's hand and helping her up, and handed Mukuro earmuffs. "Mukuro-Chan, might need these!'

Mukuro nodded "Got it." and put them in her ears, sat somewhere and enjoyed the show.

Jotaro punched at the girl's who kept coming to them, Ibuki playing her guitar keeping him far so his efforts we're useless. Jotaro looked at Mukuro who was smiling.  
  
"FUCK HIM UP!" Mukuro yelled, feeling happy for once.

"Stop the fighting! Join Kakyoin! Lord Dio will be pleased, just dance! dance! Until you drop! Sayaka sung.

Jotaro was slowly getting surrounded by the three girls, trying to fight them off. Ibuki strummed her guitar once again, pushing Jotaro back right to where Mukuro was. They we're strong.. Mukuro got up and grabbed a knife she hid within her shirt and held it to the bottom of Jotaro's chin.

"Eliminating you will be easier then I thought..." She'd mutter in a cold tone.

"FINISH HIM MUKURO!" Ibuki cheered.

"YEAH!" Yelled Sayaka and Kaede right behind.

As the cheers go on suddenly. A purple vine wrapped around Mukuro as she was suddenly pulled back. The others looked in shock as Sayaka and Kaede suddenly fell down. 

"Got ya now!" Joseph chucked.

"I got this!" Ibuki yelled about to strum her guitar, before Hermit pruple pulled it away from her. "Ugh, HEY!"

Jotaro got up and chuckled.

"Knew that old man would come at some point." Jotaro smerked.  
  
Jotaro got up and ran towards Ibuki who was the closes and punched her with Star Plat, flinging her back onto the stage.

**{~} Mukuro's POV {~}**

I stared in utter disappointment, being dragged by whatever that viney stand was isn't fun. I'm not some stupid throw toy, well now they know about my secret knife I keep, my luck isn't on my side today. I was given to Polnareff, it was his turn anyways to watch over me. He's so determined to avenge his sister, I mean I can relate to that... I think... I mean if my sister was murdered I would want to go after their killer, but most of us know he doesn't stand a chance to J. Geil, so seeing his downfall will be nice, hell even maybe that cowboy dude he was teaming with might help hell even bring me back to Junko and Dio and away from those pesks.

We all decided to go eat once Jotaro and Kakyoin returned. According to him they we're fleshbudded and was sent to the hospital after Star Platinum removed them. I knew Sayaka's 'Black Mambo' as well as Ibuki's and Kaede's stands 'My Axe' and 'Der Flohwalzer' couldn't handle being jumped by a stand like Star Platinum... If only they we're able to get Kakyoin to end his own life, that could of possibility caused more grief to him as well making him emotionally vulnerable. But as Lord Dio said, 'those Joestar's are unpredictable...' So who truly knows... 

I just hope my sister is okay... I hope someone gives the message of my captivity soon...

**I don't know how long I can stand those idiot's who call themselves hero's...**

**{~} Intermission time - Stand Stats {~}**   
**(This will show the stand user's stats and abilities for the new stand users I have added to this story, after each chapter!)  
**

Sayaka Maizono:  
Stand Name – Black Mambo  
Name Sake – Black Mambo (Glass Animals)  
Stats:  
Power – A  
Speed – A  
Range – A  
Durability – D  
Precision – E  
Potential – E  
Ability:  
Hypno singing; With her voice alone with the mic she can sing a lullaby to control people. 

-~-

Kaede Akamatsu:  
Stand Name – Der Flohwalzer  
Name Sake – Der Flohwalzer (Kaede’s Execution)  
Stats:  
Power – B  
Speed – A  
Range – D  
Durability – B  
Precision – C  
Potential – E  
Ability:  
Suicide Song; Kaede can play a tune on her piano which listened to long enough can drive someone to end their own life. It can be stopped if they don’t end their life within 1 minute.  
  
  


-~-

Ibuki Mioda:  
Stand Name – My Axe  
Name Sake – My Axe (Insane Clown Posse)  
Stats:  
Power – A  
Speed – A  
Range – C  
Durability – A  
Precision – D  
Potential – C  
Ability:  
Sound Blast; With every strum Ibuki can direct her guitars sound waves into attacks, pushing and potentially breaking someone’s eardrums if loud enough.

-~-  
  
Thank you for your time!  
  
 **and that's it for this chapter-** **(for now)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for the sudden cut in between the fight during the POV change, Mukuro didn't whiteness the full fight when she got yeeted away, and I suck at writing fights.


	4. Hanged Guns and Mental Regrets - Hol Horse & J. Geil (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro having regrets, as well as a cowboy wanna be and a murder fights a french man.
> 
> fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a repose as I wanted to add a few things to it.

**{~} Mukuro POV {~}**

After that entire mess, Avdol showed us to a restaurant. It seemed nice I'll give them that. Again I was forced to have a purple vine around my wrist, and they had to pat me down... Talk about lost trust. I picked up the drink the waiter gave us and gave it a small sip, I mean it was good... Don't get why they had to even give me something like this, I just sat and just listened in.

"At last, a little peace. 

"It's just a matter of getting used to it. Once you get used to it, you'll see how wonderful this country is."

"I like this place. It's pretty great."

"Seriously, Jotaro? You really mean that?"

My mind slowly started to dose off. Junko... Dio... I don't care about the others. Everything felt like static, just a blur. I might just bail sooner or later at the hotel... I don't care anymore... My mind went into some form of static, only hearing slight muffles.

"M...kuro... Ey, muk...ro! MUKURO!" I heard someone before jolting back up.

"Gah-!?"

Of course, it was that old bastard, Joseph.

"Ah, we we're about to order, did you want anything? You may be our captive, but we're not monsters."

I rubbed my eyes, and just pointed to what I wanted. I looked for Polnareff who was gone, I concluded he just went to the bathroom. I rather not talk to them, but Joseph tried trying to get a word out of me.

"So about Junko..."

"No."

"Mukuro, we aren't going to let you go anytime soon so you better start talking."

"Then I'm stuck with you idiots forever. I rather die then reveal my sisters secrets."

"Mister Joestar, we should allow her to warm up. She can't stay silent forever." Avdol said to Joseph, thank god someone was able to get him to shut his mouth.

But me, revealing my sisters secrets, not in a million years. Even if I'm stuck with these dumbasses...

I just stayed silent as I waited. Until the screams of Polnareff filled the air. He ran and started pointing to people looking, it seemed the attack of the Hanged Man as happened... Either way I had to get dragged with the crusaders, and soon the arguing... I just ignored most of it, it was just Polnareff and Avdol arguing about if Polnareff should go alone or not. The only thing I like about the french bastard is how he determined is I can oddly feel with him about his burning determination to avenge his sister, sad that well...

**He'll be gone in a snap.**

Soon the arguing stopped and Polnareff ran off. It's no point to stop him... Besides makes their job easier... Soon came sunlight falling, I managed to convinced Joseph and Avdol to let me change in another room but I just broken out a window and ran. Those idiots... (tbh its for plot)

**{~} Third Person POV {~}**

As the setting sun, and Mukuro running, a elephant emerged, having two people on it a man and woman.

"Get off, I'm here to see a friend. Go back yourself from here." The man said allowing the woman to get off the elephant.

"Please, make me your wife. I will dedicate my life to you!" She'd fall to her knees and beg on the ground. "Just tell me whatever you wish of me! So please, let me stay by your side forever." The woman begged.

"Don't be stupid. You're only sixteen."

"I'm old enough to marry... I love you..."

The man sighed and hopped off the elephant as the woman got back up on her feet, he held her close.

"Listen, I'm just a drifter. I live each day like it's my last, and one day, it will be my last." He'd say.

The woman would try to object but was shushed before she could say anything.

"Royality like yourself can't think about marrying me. No matter how much we love each other."

"Really? You love me...?"

"Yeah. You're the only one I love in the whole world."

The woman hand a soft smile hearing that.

"That's exactly why. It's because I love you that I can't marry you. You understand, don't you?" He'd ask. "It's hard for me, too. My chest feels like it could burst." He'd continue, hugging the woman. "But I'll come see you once in awhile and hold you like this. That's enough to make me happy."

Soon the man got back on the elephant. Said a simple later to the woman before riding off.

Of course the sound of a grin caught the mans attention. Turning there was a man sitting by a pillar.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"And it's not nice to be held captive." Said another voice.

"Well, well, Isn't it Miss Ikusaba?"

"Hol Horse, J. Geil." She'd address them.

"What brings you all the way here?" Hol Horse asked.

"I apologize for coming here so late, but I have been held as a captive by the Joestar group. It was only because of a simple trick is what allowed me to escape. I may have to return soon to them, as they will find me once again, I assume they're looking for me right now." Mukuro responded.

"So why'd you come here?"

"I have come to give you a heads up before I return back. Polnareff is actively looking for J. Geil at the moment. I can trust you two to defeat the Joestars, and assure me back to my sister and Lord Dio safely, that is what I request. My weapons have been stripped off me, so I am left defenseless other than my hand to hand combat. Of course, if it ends up you need to run. Please alarm Lord Dio as well as my sister about my situation, as well as I'm doing everything in my power to get back to them." Mukuro asked, having a serious and emotionless tone.

"Never change eh? I'm sure a simple recuse can be put in place, don't worry!"

"I'm counting on you two. I must get going now. I shall see you in the morning." Mukuro said, walking off.

Hol Horse waved as she left.

"Don't worry J. Geil! With my Emperor and your Hanged Man those Joestars will be gone in a snap!"

As Mukuro walked back into town, it was only poor luck that she'd end up back with Polnareff. After a small scolding Polnareff was forced to drag Mukuro along, as not wanting to run back to the crusaders and he was relativity really far from them now. The two entered a hotel and got a room. Mukuro sat by the window while Polnareff was on the bed, it was just quiet until.

"The lengths a human will go to avenge a sibling..." Mukuro chucked.

"Huh?" Polnareff sat up and looked at her.

"To be honest if I was in your shoes, I'd probably do the same."

"You mean avenge your sister?"

"Yeah. I admire that, but sadly your death will come by tomorrow..."

"HA! We'll see about that miss ultimate soldier."

Mukuro stared at Polnareff, but said nothing as she grabbed a pillow and got on the floor to sleep. Polnareff just watched Mukuro, what an interesting character...

But in the end...

**She was only a captive...**

As the day started Polnareff got up, as well as Mukuro and the two walked around the town, Polnareff asking about the man with two right hands and Mukuro hating every second of it, still admiring how far Polnareff is willing to go to avenge his sister. As the two walked a small convo sparked between them.

"It's painfully obvious that no one in this town knows, let alone they'll know what a two right handed man looked like..." Mukuro groaned.

"But we haven't asked everyone yet Miss Ikusaba! I'm certain someone in this town knows where that bastard is..." Polnareff said in response to Mukuro's complains. "Besides with his stand on the look out, he has to be here!"

"Please tell me Lord Dio brought more people here other than that creep and that cowboy wan- ..." Mukuro covered her mouth realizing she said that out loud.

"I-Ikusaba... You know what he looks like don't you?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"Let alone **you haven't shown your stand yet.** "

"Look I don't know what your thinking but I'm not the one who killed your sister. If I was I would of already killed my own sister."

Polnareff and Mukuro stared at each other, Mukuro clenching her fist. She thrown a punch at Polnareff with it being caught but only allowing Mukuro to give him a simple uppercut and that made him let go of her. The two just silently stared at each other, but Mukuro sighed and opened her mouth.

"Polnareff I'm only doing this as a act of empathy, but the two right handed man, J. Geil is in this town and hes with a cowboy with a gun for a stand. Take this information as you please and leave me alone." Mukuro then glared at Polnareff. 

**"Don't ever mention my stand or my sister again."**

Mukuro headed to another merchant, and asked about J. Gel. Polnareff watched Mukuro as she walked around soon following her and helping her. Polnareff did wonder though, why the sister part, he never said anything about it? What is so bad about her stand that Mukuro doesn't want him to say anything about it? Why the sudden change to help? While the two questioned, they got an answer.

One of the merchants pointed to two people walking, Polnareff had a look of anger only for _one of them disappearing suddenly..._

"That's weird. I lost him, he was just right there too..." 

Polnareff stopped for a moment, then looked at the merchant.

"He was with that man right there..."

Mukuro had a soft smile, her escape was already here.

"The gun is mightier than the sword." The man said, Mukuro and Polnareff turning their attention to him. "Man, talk about a memorable quote."

"Who the hell are you?" Polnareff asked.

"Hol Horse is the name, I'm the stand that suggests the Emperor card. Lord Dio paid me to get rid of you guys, but now as well to save Mukuro."

Mukuro ran to Hol Horse. 

"Thank you, Hol." Mukuro said.

"Hey, country boy. I don't need the self-introduction, and Miss Ikusaba is fine with us. Now you know the man with two right hands don't you."

"Well that was rude, but also... How did you know..."

"Blame the girl your trying to save."

Hol Horse looked at Mukuro in distress. 

"YOU TOLD HIM?!"

Mukuro proceeded to fake tears trying to trick him.

"Oh they forced me, threatening violence! They tied me up when I returned, and forced answers out of me! I couldn't use my stand, I wouldn't over power them!" Mukuro wailed faking tears on the spot, and by a string of luck... It worked.

Hol Horse stood in front of Mukuro. 

"Removing someone's defenses and forcing answers, especially to a woman. How low can you guys even go?" Hol Horse asked Polnareff, clear in disgust.

"What!? She's lying clearly!" Polnareff exclaimed. 

"My Emperor is stronger than you, I assume you forced Mukuro here to give you my stands abilites, so I'm sure we can jump into the fight... The gun is mightier than the sword. Seriously, such a memorable quote."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My stand shoots. A sword can't beat a weapon that shoots."

"So, what? A pea shooter?"

Then the two started laughing? Mukuro just stared in irritation. The laughing soon stopped with both Hol and Polnareff saying...

**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME POLNAREFF!" Hol Horse yelled at him, summoning his stand and pointed it at Polnareff "AND NOW, YOU'VE LOST!" Hol Horse shot the bullet.

Silver Chariot summoned and took his armor off, and went to attack the bullet only for the bullet to... 

Avoid the attack?

 _"I-Impossible! The trajectory curved! C-Crap!"_ Polnareff thought, shocked.

 _"The bullet is also my Stand. Underestimating me by not even considering that, even with Mukuro's info... Will cost you your life!"_ Hol Horse also thought as the bullet was headed straight for Polnareff.

Only for a sudden interjection...

**"POLNAREFF!"**

Avdol yelled, pushing Polnareff out of the way.

"Wha- Avdol!" Polnareff said in confusion.

 _"Crap."_ Mukuro thought.

"I went looking for you and Mukuro because I was worried, and look what I find! You're too full of yourself, Polnareff. You even got the enemy to get Mukuro!'

"W-Worried? Damn you! Are you going to lecture me again?"

"The enemy knows everything about you! And who knows what Mukuro had said to them! You said you've lived life alone, but from now on, you won't be able to win alone!"

"What bad timing for a outsider to interfere." Hol Horse muttered.

The bullet did a U-turn and started to head at Polnareff and Avdol.

"Move, Polnareff! The bullet is coming back! MAGICIANS RED!" Avdol yelled summoning is stand. "I'll burn it to cinders!"

Little did everyone know Joseph, Kakyoin, and Jotaro we're looking for them. Different thoughts running though their heads.

"Hey, there's a weird fight going on over there!"

Kakyoin was the one to hear it and find them. Little to Avdol's awareness he was right behind a puddle.

"HAND ME THAT THING!" Mukuro yelled grabbing Hol's gun. Lucky for her being a stand user she could see and grab it.

"M-Mukuro!?"

"Trust me on this, I'm the soldier here after all!" Mukuro yelled as she aimed and fired the gun.

Of course on the puddle Hanged Man came right behind Avdol and stabbed him in the back. And soon the bullets hit him as well, one shot is forehead while the other his chest. Polnareff stared in shock. As Avdol smacked the ground. Mukuro just silently covered her mouth at what just happened...

**{~} Mukuro POV {~}**

W-Why... Why was I doing this, I shouldn't feel shock I've shot and killed people before, as well as that's one of the crusaders down... I felt like crying!? No No... Something wrong here, I shouldn't be feeling like this. But...

**Why do I feel so bad?**

I cleared my tears and sucked it up, handing the gun back to Hol Horse. Well... That's one down. But again... My mind just went into static, I just stared at my hands the hands I've used to kill before... W-Why did I feel bad!? I wanted to cry but I can't. Why would I...

I just stood there, everything was static as I dosed off I couldn't think or do anything at all.

Polnareff... Someone I could relate to on one little thing, I helped that bastard. I felt bad... Right? God... What would Junko think... Seeing me like this... Within the static I heard Kakyoin and Polnareffs panic, and Hol saying some smarky remark. Soon turned to Kakyoin and Polnareff aguring over something... I couldn't make it out... Soon I heard tears... I should be happy right? Why do I feel like I want to cry?

**Is this the true feeling of despair?**

No... It can't be, right?

Little did I know it I just screamed.

**{~} Third Person POV {~}**

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Mukuro screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss Ikusaba!? Are you okay?" Hol Horse looked in concern. "L-Look! We're almost finished with them, just hang in there..." Hol Horse tried to comfort Mukuro.

"Hey, Hol Horse! Fire away. Let's put an end to this idiot." J. Geil chuckled.

Hol Horse nodded and summoned his gun, and handed Mukuro an army knife. 

"Maybe killin' Polnareff will make you feel better!" Hol horse chuckled pointing his gun at Polnareff.

"H-Huh?" Mukuro looked at the knife and gripped it, and again static filled her mind. 

Soon the static cleared when she heard Kakyoin used his Emerald Splash, Mukuro sparked back to reality, looking around Polnareff got pushed out of the way during the crossfire.

"HE GOT HIT DURING THE CROSSFIRE!" Mukuro yelled, right before she saw Kakyoin in a car heading towards them. Kakyoin grabbed Polnareff and dragged him into the car, as well as using Hieropant to grab Mukuro and dragged her in the car also.

"I-I'm sorry, Kakyoin. I-I... I didn't care if I died, so long as I could avenge my sister. But... I get it now... I understand how Avdol felt. I refused to let his feelings go to waste. I'll fight to keep on living!" Polnareff apologized to Kakyoin. Still upset over Avdol's death.

"Do you really understand? " Kakyoin asked.

"Yeah."

Kakyoin soon proceeded to elbow Polnareff.

"Take this instead of a handshake as proof we've made up, Polnareff" Kakyoin said.

"Right, Th-Thank you, Kakyoin..." Polnareff said right back to him.

Mukuro chuckled a bit. 

"Hey don't chuckle!" Polnareff soon turned his attention to Mukuro who was sitting between them. "Your the one who started yelling in between the battle! Did you feel bad or something?!"

"..." Mukuro just sat in silence, gripping her knife.

"About that, is everything okay Mukuro?" Kakyoin asked Mukuro.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" Mukuro quietly said.

"You've been spacing out lately, and your reaction to Avdols death are you mentally okay?"

Mukuro nodded. She didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Hey whats with the concern! She was one of the reasons Avdol died! We should of have killed her right back at the train!" Polnareff groaned.

"Mister Joestar and Avdol wanted to keep her alive. So we're doing just that Polnareff. Besides we have better things to worry about" Kakyoin said to Polnareff. "It's best we should give her space though. I have a feeling she's bottling up something..."

**"It's only a matter of time until she bust..."**

_\------------------- >  
\-- To be Continued -->  
_ _\------------------- >_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! A shit ton of stuff happened and held up chapter progress.


End file.
